Loony and Dragon
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Draco is ashamed of the things he'd done. Luna helps in rescuing him. A small one-shot for the beautiful Draco/Luna Friendship.


_**A/N: This story has been written for the International Wizarding School Championship. I don't own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

_**Word Count: 946**_

* * *

Draco fidgeted in his seat whenever he saw hateful and suspicious glances thrown in his direction. He wanted nothing more than to bolt out of that giant door and hide in the safe confinements of his dorm. He knew coming back to Hogwarts would be a bad decision, especially after the bloody and horrific war, they had all survived. He knew that no one would like to associate themselves with an ex-Death Eater, but Merlin, he wasn't prepared for the consequences. Draco wasn't prepared for the hatred he'll be getting, or the distrust he saw in other's eyes, for himself. He knew he shouldn't have listened to his mother's insistent requests.

Breaking his gaze from the Gryffindor table, where Potter was sitting in equal silence and isolation, and towards his plate filled with delicacies. Having lost all his appetite, he started walking towards the common room and get prepared for the lessons ahead.

On his way towards the dungeons, he was so lost in his dark thoughts, that he never saw a second year Gryffindor running right in his direction. The girl collided with him, making both of them fall, with a loud thud. He was about to reprimand the girl for being stupid and running so carelessly in the hallways when he saw the little one pale slightly. He could easily read the fear and panic in her innocent eyes at the mere sight of him. He felt dread pooling in the pit of his stomach at her terrified expressions. Before he could offer her some help, she started to back away in haste. Draco felt like crying; instinctively he grabbed the cursed mark that sat on his left forearm.

The girl's body slumped in relief when two warm arms helped her up, and she saw Luna smiling down at her understandingly.

"Are you okay?" The question was directed both towards the girl, and Draco.

The girl nodded furiously with a mumbled 'yes'. Draco, however, didn't look okay in the slightest. His body was rigid, and there was a pain in his eyes; an indication that he was suffering and mourning, just like them. Luna looked as Draco stormed away, probably in an attempt to hide the traitorous tears.

"You should get going for your class. I don't think you'll want to get late on your first day," Luna diverted the young Gryffindor's attention, knowing that she didn't mean to hurt Draco's feeling; it was an instinctive reaction on her part. Watching the girl scurry off in haste, Luna went in the direction Draco had gone.

He was sitting under the isolated shadow of the tree, by the lake. Approaching him carefully, she took a seat beside him.

"Why are you here?_ Aren't_ you afraid of me?" Draco questioned, his eyes trained on the slow current of the water.

"Should I be?" He looked at her and wondered how she could remain all and composed after everything that had happened. He wanted to know as to why she was talking to _him_, of all people, after the dreadful things she'd suffered in the dungeons of his home. Why was she acting all casual and not screaming at him?

"I honestly don't know," he answered, confusion lacing his voice.

"You did nothing wrong, Draco," Luna spoke in an insistent tone, at which Draco's eyes widened, and she could sense the change in his demeanour. His concern overshadowed by the anger he was trying to suppress. Luna kept going on, "It wasn't your fault."

Draco stood up suddenly and sneered down at her, but Luna didn't budge from her place.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! You don't know anything, so stop saying that it wasn't my fault," he threateningly spoke. She, however, wasn't intimidated by him in the least, "I'm saying because I know it..."

Draco cut her off and crouched himself in front of her, a glare ever present on his face.

"What do you _know_ about me, hmm? I have done things that will give you nightmares. I have witnessed things that no one should ever see. I have tortured, and I have killed, so don't tell me that you know even the slightest about me, Loony." He hissed; his anger spiking to new levels when he saw her not affected, and instead, smiling stupidly.

"You tortured and killed to save the lives of your parents. You endured pain so your mother wouldn't have to. Tell me Draco, am I wrong?" Luna asked in an airy voice and, all color drained from Draco's face.

"You _fought_ the Dark Lord too, in your own ways - by taking the cursed mark to save your father. The only difference between you and Harry is that he fought for the sake for everyone, while you fought a personal war. This doesn't make you a bad person. You_ too_ bled and shed tears, just like the rest of us." Her words were so determined that Draco's head bowed in acceptance. He did not have enough strength to fight anymore. How she knew everything was beyond him, but she was right, nonetheless. He'd suffered too. He'd woken up from the dreadful nightmares, and the screams of innocents that haunted him.

"You're brave, Draco," Luna spoke, this time a slight tremble in her voice.

"_How so_?" He asked; desperation in his eyes apparent.

"You fought and survived. You accepted your mistakes and wrongdoings. Isn't that what 'bravery' means?" Luna asked, but this time, he didn't answer her. Neither did he shout or sneer at her. He just took his seat beside her and continued staring at the slow waves in the lake.

"I'm sorry for calling you Loony."

"Its okay, little dragon."


End file.
